Promise
by arabella9876
Summary: One-shot from a Densi trip tot he snow (following 6x11)


"It hurts!"

Kensi stopped in the doorway of their rental, turning to look at her partner. "Deeks, you fell on snow." She rolled her eyes as she said it.

Deeks gave her an appalled look. "Well it was hard snow!" It really had been. His shoulder was killing him.

Kensi had moved into the living room, organizing the pillows so Deeks could sit down. She looked up at the door when she spoke. "Stop being a baby."

Without moving Deeks closed his eyes and whined again. "It really hurts Kens!"

Having heard enough, Kensi threw down the last pillow. "Oh my God Deeks, if you don't stop complaining I'm going to push you down the mountain!" She said it loudly, but there was no menace in her tone. If anything, her eyes softened and a smile tugged at her lips, letting Deeks know she wasn't angry (simply playing along).

Deeks took a few steps into the house, closing the door as he went. "Remember when you were all nice and friendly to me? Holding my hand, batting those eyelashes, and confessing your undying love for me…"

Kensi raised her eyebrows at that. "I did no such thing!" It didn't mean it wasn't true, but she was absolutely certain she had not mentioned the 'L' word. Not yet. She would one day soon (very soon if her and Deeks' relationship continued that way it had been), but not just yet.

"Well, you did the first part. Remember when you did that?" Deeks heaved a sigh. "I miss those days. You know, when you cared!"

He gave her his best puppy dog look. And as hard as she tried, she gave in to it, walking over to meet him and taking off his snow jacket. "That was two days ago." She hadn't meant for the words to come out as a whisper, but his overwhelming smell, and the memories of just how close they had become over those days seemed to be too much for her.

"And apparently the honeymoon is already over!" He looked down at her when he said it, their faces extremely close together.

Giving his lips a quick peck, Kensi pulled back to look directly at him. "Deeks, would you please come and sit down so I can take a look at your shoulder?" She said it in such a caring tone, but that soon changed. Tilting her head to the side she continued, "I would hate for anything to happen to my 'honey-boo'." She frowned at the end to help with the sarcastic tone.

Kensi laced her fingers with Deeks' good hand and pulled him on to the couch as he began his rant. "Firstly, that is a horrible nickname, please never say that again. Secondly, it still really hurts. I think it's broken. I mean, did you see the way I…"

Kensi silenced him with a kiss having successfully seated him on the couch. She was straddling is legs as she sat on his lap. She pulled away from the kiss as soon as Deeks had started to slide his hand up the back of her shirt (when had she taken off her jacket?). Without saying anything, Kensi proceeded to lift Deeks' V-neck. He lifted his eyebrows at this.

"Um, sorry to say Kens, but I think we might need a night off. My shoulder really is sore."

She rolled her eyes again. "I know it is, and that's not what I'm doing. I need to see if you need a hospital. Take a deep breath while I take your top off." Without waiting for a replay, Kensi continued to remove his top, wincing when he grunted in pain. "Sorry."

With a feather light touch, she felt over the shoulder, noting some bruising, but no swelling. Concluding that he would be fine, she turned her head to face Deeks. He clearly was in some pain as he still had his eyes closed from when she took his top off. "You just bruised it. But I think you have snowboarded for the last time this season."

His eyes opened at this. "But today was our first day out there!"

"First and last I'm afraid." Kensi gave him a frown, but continued to run her hands over his shoulder, then chest, and then up around his neck.

Looking into her eyes, Deeks could see so much more emotion than he thought was possible. However, Kensi was the one to speak. "Seriously though, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Kens." He replied, rubbing his good hand up and down her back. "But if this is how I get cared for when I injure myself, I should get hurt more often"

It was meant as a joke, but Kensi's face suddenly turned very serious. "Don't you even dare! You are not aloud to injure yourself ever again."

He smiled at her as he brought his good hand up to her face, rubbing along the frown lines until she smiled. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Her face was still serious, and so was the mood. Somehow, a day of snowboarding and a small injury had caused a very somber atmosphere.

Sensing the need for a lighter shift, Deeks smiled up a Kensi, rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip. "How about I promise to love you always, no matter what?" He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, almost challenging her to a response. His heart was pounding at the roundabout declaration of love. But, nonetheless, it was there.

Without missing a beat, Kensi replied, "Do you?" She startled herself with the response, but she felt the same way, there was no running from it.

"Do I what?" Did she really doubt him?

"Promise?" He was promising to love her forever. Kensi had to be sure he meant it. She smiled at him, encouraging the answer she hoped for.

He smiled back, whilst bringing her lips closer. "Promise!" And with that, the conversation what done for the night.


End file.
